


Everything They Already Have

by mansikka



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Michael and Alex share their first Christmas together as husbands
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 23
Kudos: 78





	Everything They Already Have

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Back in October-ish, I asked readers who wanted festive prompts to enter a 'raffle' of sorts for five prompts. roseglass won the prompt for **festive oneshot** prompt and this is the result!

"We could just stay here," Michael says, gripping on to Alex tighter, thwarting his attempts to leave the bed.

"Do you seriously want to deal with the wrath of _Isobel_?" Alex asks, laughing as Michael tugs the comforter up over their heads.

"We could hide downstairs?" Michael says, half-hearted hope in his voice that invites kisses to be peppered all over his face. Alex can't resist. He loves the way Michael mumbles like he's complaining but rolls on his back pulling him with him, angling his face up for more.

"She'll find us. Wherever we hide."

"Yeah," Michael says with a soft huff, grabbing Alex by the waist and hauling him into his lap. "Good morning."

Alex braces his hands either side of Michael's shoulders as he settles, leaning down for that kiss. He closes his eyes for the soft sweep of Michael's hands up his sides, forever thankful that he gets to spend every morning like this. "Good morning."

"Merry Christmas, Alex."

"And to you."

"Our first Christmas _married_," Michael adds, arching when Alex sits up sweeping his hands down his chest. Alex splays his hands wide on his stomach then presses his thumb into the back of his wedding ring, catching Michael do the same.

"Four months now," Alex agrees, thinking of their perfect wedding ceremony in August on a beautiful clear day with everyone they love celebrating their union. They've taken such a long time to get here, had so much hurt along the way. But it's been worth it, every minute; even if Alex does sometimes fantasize about the idea of them figuring things out over a decade earlier.

"What are we at now? Maybe thirteen years?"

"Easily."

Michael hums, squeezing Alex's thighs. When he looks up with his bottom lip caught between his teeth Alex's stomach jolts for it, knowing they aren't leaving this bed any time soon.

"Well," Michael says as he sits up, hands on Alex's hips to keep him in place, "I think my sister can wait a _little_ longer."

"We're not due over until ten," Alex says, hooking his elbows over Michael's shoulders.

"I know."

"It's only just eight."

"I know," Michael says again, brushing their lips together. "I just need a little time to say a proper Merry Christmas to my _husband_. I'm sure Isobel won't mind."

She will, they both know she will. But for the warmth of Michael's skin against his and the soft kisses to his neck, Alex can find no reason to care.

* * *

Max opens the door when Michael and Alex get to Isobel's, wearing a slightly exasperated expression and a Santa hat at a jaunty angle. Which Alex _thinks_ is the result of Isobel shoving it on his head.

"Hey. Merry Christmas," Michael says as Max opens his arms for a hug, patting him on the back and smiling at Alex.

"Same to you. Alex."

Alex takes his turn for his hug, resisting the urge to straighten that hat up. "Merry Christmas."

"Okay," Max says, lowering his voice and looking over his shoulder, "as you would expect, she is a _little_ on edge for trying to do everything by herself."

"It's just lunch with the four of us," Michael says, then looking around them and adding, "this place looks more like Santa's grotto every time I see it."

Michael isn't wrong. Even here in the entrance to Isobel's home, there is a tree, garlands, and several flashing decorations in the window that Alex knows she lights up at night for the kids passing. And as they walk into the living room, there doesn't appear to be a single surface not covered in some kind of festive decoration. It really is like something out of one of those perfect Christmas scenes in the Hallmark movies Isobel insisted he watch with her last weekend when Michael and Max were doing what was apparently the last of their Christmas shopping.

"You're here!"

A clatter of heels running in from the kitchen announces Isobel's arrival. She looks so excited to see them Alex can't help but smile.

"Morning, Iz," Michael says before _oofing_ for how fiercely she hugs him. She leans back to look at him, clutching him by the arms.

"You clean up well, married man," she says in tease prompting Michael's typical eye roll as he squeezes her waist.

"Never gets old."

"Come 'ere, you."

Alex too _oofs_ for Isobel hugging him, receiving the same inspection Michael just had.

"You always look pretty good," she says with an affectionate squeeze of his jaw before she spins away, waving for them to follow. "Drinks?"

"It's ten in the morning," Max protests, though from the looks of things he's already had at least a glass of something.

"Since when does that stop anyone?"

"We all have to drive later," Michael says, since he and Alex are spending at least the evening of Christmas Day alone, and Max will be going to see Liz. Isobel is having a girls' night so doesn't need to think about driving anywhere because they are all coming to her.

"Alex isn't," Isobel says, grabbing him by the hand and tugging him to a kitchen counter. "So. What are you having?"

Alex looks at the wide range of drinks thinking they should have had a bigger breakfast than toast grabbed on the run since they were already late leaving. "Uh…"

"We can start you slow. How about an Irish coffee? Then these wusses can have regular coffee and everyone's happy?"

"Uh—okay?"

"It's easier just to agree with her," Michael whispers squeezing him in a quick hug from behind. Though even he laughs in disbelief when she starts pouring Teeling into glass mugs for her and Alex and doesn't seem to want to stop.

"Michael. I need you," she announces then, waving at Max to finish making their drinks, tugging Michael away by the cuff of his shirt.

Max holds his hands up in defense when Alex looks to him for an explanation, adding even more Teeling to their glasses.

* * *

Christmas dinner is, of course, delicious, leaving everyone so full they all sprawl out on the couches after, sleepy and unable to move. When they have a little of their energy back, Isobel crawls across the floor to the foot of the Christmas tree to hand out their gifts. People have been very _practical_ for Michael and Alex this year, wanting to fill their cabin with all kinds of homely things. Not that it isn't already homely; since Michael extended the back of it and put in all the final touches and adaptations for his benefit, Alex has felt like he's been living in the perfect home. Though the towel sets, couch throws, and new saucepans that Alex catches Michael grinning at like he couldn't want anything more are all appreciated.

There are novelty gifts too, of course, Max receiving a stress ball in the shape of a cactus for his desk at work, Michael and Alex getting matching socks, and Isobel _giggling_ for the glittery wand she insists she's going to put on the dashboard of her car. Though when Max opens his last gift to find Cards Against Humanity, everything else is abandoned. The four of them _ache_ from laughing so hard on full stomachs.

When they have recovered a little, Max picks Isobel up and even sits in her lap to stop her moving so Michael and Alex can at least make a start on clearing up. They turn back for the squawking sound Max makes as Isobel shoves him on the floor and the two of them start _tussling_. Alex is mesmerized, watching as they wriggle and cackle, sure he's never seen the two of them quite so carefree—and in this past couple of years he's spent a _lot_ of time with them both. Michael only pauses from filling a trash bag with gift wrap to snort at their antics like he's seen it a hundred times over, kissing Alex's shoulder in passing.

Once all the dishes are clean and order has been restored to Isobel's house, they return to the couches, where she insists they watch a movie. First, they watch Die Hard, which Isobel insists loudest _is_ a Christmas movie, and then It's A Wonderful Life, all four of them dozing in and out as it plays. Halfway through the second movie Michael sits up abruptly from falling asleep on Alex's shoulder, leaving the room for a couple of minutes only to return to deposit his head in Alex's lap. Alex plays with his hair as they continue to watch, holding Michael's hand against his stomach.

* * *

At about six, Michael starts talking about them going home. It's like an alarm has gone off; Isobel springs up from her armchair dashing off into the kitchen talking about leftovers and things they can reheat. Max stands up far calmer though disappears as well; Alex is sure he can hear conspiratorial whispering, but Michael distracts him with kisses so he soon stops thinking about it.

"You got your car keys, Michael?" Max asks when he comes back through, arms laden with dishes covered with foil and Tupperware boxes piled high.

Michael stands up, tugging Alex with him. Though as Michael goes to help Max with the door, Isobel calls Alex to the kitchen, feeding him a piece of boozy brownie with a wink.

"You have a full box of this," she says as she takes another piece herself, humming as she contemplates the contents of a cupboard.

"The ones under the tree?"

Alex watches in amusement when Isobel spins around to _glare_ at Max, giving a discreet nod.

"Just a couple of extra gifts for you and Michael to open at home," Isobel explains with a squeeze of his arm when she turns back.

"You really didn't have to."

Isobel only smiles, knocking against his arm.

"So, uh, Alex," Michael says when they return to the living room, hand up in the back of his hair like he does sometimes when he's nervous. "I know we got stuff to open at home, but I got one more gift for you here, that I sort of wanted you to have before we go back."

"That you _needed_ to have here," Isobel says, grinning and _buzzing_ with excitement.

"You're lucky Isobel is even letting you _have_ it," Max adds, earning himself yet another glare.

"Okay?" Alex says, accepting Michael's kiss before he gestures at him to wait.

Isobel and Max keep grinning at him. Alex feels a little lost. But when Michael comes back in the room with a pet carrier, he gets it, and for the wagging tail of the most adorable beagle puppy, instantly falls in love.

"This little guy I went to choose about six weeks ago," Michael says as he carefully takes the wriggling puppy out to push into Alex's arms. "He's twelve weeks now; I picked him up yesterday morning."

"You are _very_ lucky I'm letting you leave," Isobel says as she joins them to fuss over the puppy who seems to be loving all the attention for how he keeps pushing his face into their hands.

"You got me a puppy?" Alex says belatedly, so overwhelmed that it feels like his words are on delay.

"Well. Technically _us_. But yeah, Alex. I did."

"Those last few presents under the tree are dog food, training pads, toys; stuff like that," Max says. "And we got him microchipped."

"He's _beautiful_," Alex says raising the puppy up to eye level and laughing for the lick up his cheek.

"I wanted him to be a surprise," Michael says as he puts the pet carrier down to wrap an arm around Alex's waist and cuddle the puppy with him. "I've got some other stuff for him hidden away at home."

"This is the _best_," Alex says, surprised that he's a little teary-eyed, "_thank you_."

Michael gives a tiny head shake and leans in for a kiss, squeezing him at the waist.

* * *

"This isn't the usual way we drive home," Alex says, noticing belatedly that they're taking a different route. He's been far too busy checking on the new charge held securely in his lap, whose eyes Alex already know are going to win him over for _everything_.

Michael's smile is a tight one, filled with uncertainty. "What are you naming him?"

"You don't want to help choose?"

"He's your pup. _Ours_. But, you get to name him."

Alex is temporarily distracted from Michael changing the subject for thinking of a name. "I think, _Chaps_."

"Chaps?"

"Yeah, as in, _chaps_," he says, tapping at his leg. "Now I have _two_ favorite cowboys."

Michael laughs, leaning across the seat for a kiss.

"So. Where are we going?" Alex asks again when _Chaps_ appears to like his name.

Michael clears his throat, looking guilty, fumbling to squeezing Alex's thigh. "There's just something I think you should do. We don't have to stay long, and I'll be right with you. But I just think… I think you should, Alex."

Alex's stomach drops when they pull up in the parking lot of a hospice for military personnel. He hasn't seen his dad in about a year, and had planned on never seeing him again when he couldn't even bring himself to congratulate them on getting engaged. Jesse Manes is _frail_, and _ill_; underlying health problems that he'd told no one about only exacerbated by him ignoring them until everything seemed to hit at once.

It hasn't stopped his poisonous tongue though. Alex doesn't _want_ to see him, but Michael is right; his dad won't be around for much longer. He might hate the man, but he knows he'd probably feel some kind of guilt if he didn't at least show up today. It's not like his dad has anyone else what with his brothers also not talking to him anymore, and no one left to call a friend.

"I'll be with you the whole time," Michael repeats, leaning across for another kiss and a look that says, _don't be mad at me_. How could he be?

Michael climbs out to hold the door open for him, taking a wriggling _Chaps_ into his arms. Alex leads the way into the building showing their ID and signing the relevant paperwork. His dad is in the main room of the hospice in a wheelchair staring out the window, turning when a member of staff calls out. He looks as disdainful and goading as always. Alex is only prevented from turning around by Michael discreetly crowding closer to him.

"Michael thought I should see you today."

Jesse turns to scowl at Michael as though to say, _did he now_?

"With it being Christmas and all."

"Your brothers didn't bother. Why would you?" Jesse asks, cold, and unimpressed as always.

"Because Michael thought I should," Alex repeats, just as cold. "He is a better man than you could ever hope to be."

"Is that right?"

Michael just _grins_ at him, curling his arm around Alex's waist and tugging him into his side.

"So we can either exchange some polite niceties for it being _Christmas_, and all, or you can go back to staring out that window. No one else is coming to call. Your choice."

It's obvious just how much Jesse _hates_ how happy the two of them are together. But he nods anyway, indicating for them to sit. Michael presses a kiss to Alex's forehead and moves to get them some chairs. There is even a mild flicker of interest on Jesse's face for the wriggling puppy in Alex's lap.

* * *

Chaps makes himself right at home when they get back to the cabin, tail wagging in interest as he explores. Alex rips off the paper from the final gifts Isobel sent them home with while Michael slots all their food from Isobel into the fridge and cupboards. Chaps is fascinated by the crinkling paper, chasing it around the floor and shredding it even further.

"I hope I did the right thing taking you to see your dad," Michael says when he rejoins him in the living room, holding out a bottle of beer.

Alex puts the bottle on the table and takes Michael's to do the same with, cupping his face in his hands and drawing him into a long-overdue kiss. "We said no big presents," he says when they pull apart, Michael nodding then gesturing at Chaps.

"Well. He's _small_."

"He's _perfect_," Alex says, kissing Michael again before nodding to the reset of the presents beneath the tree. "Though if we're still exchanging gifts…"

Michael has bought him jewelry since he's started wearing it again, a new bag for his laptop since the other one is frayed at the zip, headphones that Alex has been coveting for ages telling himself he couldn't justify the price, and plenty more besides. In turn, Alex has bought Michael a subscription to his favorite science magazine, some new shirts that he knows will look _really_ good on Michael, polish for his boots and ever-present cowboy hat, and a necklace chain since he's been worrying about scratching his wedding ring at work. Other gifts too, that they intend to put to use in the bedroom over the next few days, free to indulge since they're both off work.

Though there is one final gift that Alex can't wait to watch Michael unwrap. He pushes the table back in the living room opening the door to the bunker, reaching in for the long parcel he's stored inside.

"When did you put that there?" Michael asks in surprise as he helps him push the table back.

"I guess when you were out yesterday getting _Chaps_," Alex replies, bending to pick him up so they can both watch.

Michael opens the guitar case with reverence revealing one of the most beautiful acoustic guitars Alex has ever seen. He's been talking with the store owner for weeks about it, arranging for the word _cosmic_ and their initials to be etched into its casing.

Michael's eyes are flooded with tears when he looks at him, thumb tracing over the carving as he carefully inspects the guitar. He sits on the edge of the couch strumming a few notes with the most blissful expression on his face. He lays it on the couch and stands, wrapping Alex up in a tight, thankful hug.

They really don't need much to keep them happy; being together freely, and openly, is the greatest gift either of them could want, and they already have that. Though with a new puppy at their feet, drinks to hand, and soft music playing in the background, a slow Christmas dance in their living room feels like icing on the cake.

"Merry Christmas, Michael," Alex whispers, silently thanking him for always loving him back.


End file.
